Everything Has Changed
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed. Maura returns after a year away from Jane. How have things changed? Sequel to "Say Something" Soon to be Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

_"I have to go Jane. I will always love you and you must know that." Maura Isles said to her best friend._

_Jane woke up quick. Looked next to her. Casey was sound asleep still. She grabbed a cardigan and walked into the living room._

_Since becoming an army wife, they had moved to Fort Wayne's base which was about 20 minutes outside of Boston. Her whole life had changed._

_She walked into Ella's room and smiled at her newborn baby. Ella was almost a month. And Jane's maternity leave was almost up. She thought about leaving BPD to stay home with Ella. But couldn't bring herself to leave._

_She looked over at a photo in the frame next to Ella's bed. It was a photo of Jane,Frost,Korsak&Maura. Taken 4 or 5 years ago. Jane smiled. So much has changed. She missed the life she used to have._

_She missed Maura._

_"Babe?" Casey whispered._

_Jane turned around. "Hey." She said softly._

_"You alright?" He asked._

_Jane nodded. "Yeah." She said._

_"You miss Maura." He said walking over to her._

_Jane let a brave tear roll down her cheek and nodded. "I do." She said._

_Casey put his arms around her. "We all miss her." He said. "Why did she leave?" He asked._

_Jane knew she couldn't tell Casey that Maura had professed her love for Jane. "Mission work." She said. "She rejoined Doctors Without Borders& went to Africa for a year." She said._

_Casey nodded. "Well I'm sure she will be back soon." He said._

_"Hopefully." Jane said softly. "Let's go back to bed." She said._

_Casey nodded. "Alright." He said._

_**1 year and 6 months later...**_

"Hey Ma." Jane Rizzoli said walking into Maura's house

Angela Rizzoli walked out. "Yes? What's up?" She asked.

"Why are you cleaning? She asked.

Angela stood there. "Because I messed up some dishes earlier." She said hoping Jane would see through the lie.

Jane stood there not believing her mom. But chose it'd be best to just drop it. "Alrighty then." She said. "Well I'm going to go to work. We get another new ME today." She said rolling her eyes.

Angela smiled softly. Knowing the new ME wasn't so "new" rather than returning. "Well good luck. With your cleaning." Jane said turning on her heel & walking out.

Angela smiled. She hated keeping this from Jane, but knew she had too. Maura Isles had planned the perfect surprise return.

Suddenly Jane stopped. "Can you take Ella tonight?" She asked her mother.

Ella was Jane and Casey's 4 month old daughter. She looked like Jane. Tan skin& dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But she had Casey's calm personality.. Unless she was mad. Then she was Jane.

Angela smiled "of course I will!"she said smiling. Angela loved her granddaughter more than anything in the world.

Jane smiled. "Thanks ma." She said. "I gotta go. Korsak needs me now." She said. "Lord knows why he's so eager." She said rolling her eyes laughing. "Later ma." Jane said waving.

"Bye sweetheart." She said. _I could think of a few reasons on why Korsak is so eage_r. She said to herself. She thought about this morning.

_It was 5:45 in the morning. Angela couldn't sleep so she came into the main house to watch whatever was on tv._

_She started to doze off a little when suddenly she heard the front door shut and a suitcase rolling down the hallway._

_Angela sat up quickly. "Hello?" She said. "Jane?"_

_Then suddenly the kitchen light got turned on._

_Angela turned around. She wiped her eyes. Was she seeing a ghost?_

_"Maura?" She said. "Is.. Is that you?"_

_The woman who looked very similar to Maura nodded. "Yes Angela." She said. "it's me. Ghosts aren't real. Just a figment in our imaginations when a tragedy strikes."_

_Angela couldn't believe her eyes. Maura Isles. After a year. She looked different. Thinner. Hair was longer& a lighter almost a honey blonde. She looked different. Not like herself. _

_"Where have you been?" Angela asked. The two kept in close contact. Angela knew everything now. But Maura made her swear never to mention she knew to Jane._

_"Africa." Maura said. "With Ian and a few other doctors." She said._

_"Doctors without Borders?" Angela said._

_Maura nodded._

_"Maura do you not understand how dangerous that actually is?!" Angela exclaimed. "If anything had happened to you, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself." Angela said._

_Maura sighed. "She already left me once. Why would she care if I died?"_

_Angela walked over to her "Because you didn't see her after she read your letter." She said. "She laid right where you're sitting for 2 weeks."_

_Maura was surprised. She couldn't believe that Jane acted in that manner. She was angry. "She was hurt?" She said angrily._

_Angela nodded._

_"Does she have any idea what the hell she put me through?" Maura said now angry. "How heartbroken I was and how sad I was?" she said teary eyed. She couldn't believe Jane was upset._

_Angela sighed. She didn't know what to do or what to say. "Are you going to tell her you're back?" she asked._

_Maura shrugged "I doubt she'd care but I guess."_

_Angela put her hand on the countertop. "Maura." she said. "Look she loves you just as much you love her and if you don't believe it then you're lying to yourself." she said. "I know it and you know it."_

_Maura now full out in tears. "Then why did she marry Casey?" she said sobbing._

_Angela pulled Maura into a hug. "Because she is confused." she said._

_The two pulled away. "Tell her tomorrow." Angela said. "I'll keep my mouth shut until then."_

_Maura sniffled. "Okay." she said smiling._

_Angela smiled. Even though Maura was upset, she knew something good was going to happen. She had a good feeling about this._

_**Boston Police Department**_

"Hey Korsak do you have that file?" Jane asked.

Korsak nodded. "Yes." he said. "I need you to take it to the morgue for me please." he said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"The ME needs to sign off." Korsak said.

Jane looked at him but decided not to question Korsak anymore. "Ok." she said. "Be right back."

Korsak nodded.

"Did you tell her?" Frankie asked as he walked in.

Korsak shook his head. "No." he said. "But she'll find out soon." he said.

"What do you think will happen?" Frankie asked.

Korsak shrugged. "Lord only knows." he said. "Those two haven't seen each other in a year. So no one knows what could happen." he said.

Frankie sighed. "Hopefully everything will be alright." he said.

Korsak nodded and looked up to the ceiling. "Frost we need you to keep Jane calm please." he said.

Jane walked out of the elevator and down to the ME's office. " I need you to sign off on this." she said still looking at the file.

Maura looked up. _She's here. Maura say something. Now._ All she could do was stand there. Somehow she forgot how to form words.

" ." Jane said. "I need you to-Maura?!" she said as she looked up.

Maura still stood there. _She said your name now talk.. Now!.. God she's gorgeous. Maura! Snap out of it. Form words._

Jane couldn't believe it. Maura Isles in the flesh. The one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Uh.." Maura said stuttering a little. "Hi." she said giving a shy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane, still in awe not knowing what to say. "Hello." she said.

Maura gulped. The air was heavy between the two women. It was awkward uncomfortable silence.

"How have you been?" Maura asked Jane.

Jane stared at her. _Well to be honest Maura, You left and took a piece of me with you without saying goodbye. You hurt me._ "I've been good." she said.

Maura looked at her. _How do you form words? How?_ She could see how Jane was behaving. Hurt. Uncomfortable.

"That's good." she said. She wanted to know more but knew now wasn't a really good time.

"Yeah." Jane said. She didn't know how to react. She looks as if she'd seen a ghost. But it wasn't a ghost. It was real. She was real. She was here.

The two stood uncomfortably for a few minutes. Maura stared at Jane. She looked different. Her hair was different. She cut it. And it looked as though she had gotten a perm to make it easier to manage. She also dressed nicer. More feminine. Jane had changed.

Jane stared back at Maura. She had looked different as well. Her hair was longer and lighter. Neither women looked the same.

"I'm.." Maura started. She didn't know exactly how to say it. I mean how do you say you're sorry for leaving?

Jane looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Nevermind." Maura said. She decided now wasn't the time. "You needed me to sign off on something?" she asked.

Jane nodded and handed her the file.

Maura took it and reviewed it then signed it. "Here you go." She said handing it back to her.

"Thanks." Jane said. Her gaze was set on Maura.

The two stared at one another for a few minutes. Neither really knowing what the right thing to say was. All of a sudden, Jane's phone rang breaking the awkward silence.

"Rizzoli." she said. "Ma? What- What's wrong?" she asked barely getting words in. "Ok. I'll tell her. Bye." then she hung up.

"Your mother. Never letting anyone get any words in." Maura said.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Never does she let anyone talk." she chuckled. "Oh. Apparently we're all eating at your house tonight?" Jane said.

"We are?" Maura asked confused.

Jane looked at her. "Are you saying you don't know about this?" she asked.

Maura shook her head. "I only spoke to your mother early this morning when I got home." Maura said.

"My mother basically is planning behind your back and saying that it's alright with you." Jane said. "I'm sorry."

Maura chuckled. "It's okay." she said. "Your mother just wants us all together like old times."

"I missed you Maura." Jane said pulling Maura into a hug. It felt so good to hug her again.

"I missed you too Jane." Maura said hugging her back. "And I'm so sorry." she said. "For everything."

Jane tightened the hug. "It's okay Maura. I forgive you." she said.

"No Jane. I was selfish." Maura said tearing up. "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and I feel so bad." she said now crying.

"Oh Maura." Jane said. "I was mad and hurt, but I forgive you. And sometimes two people need to fall apart in order to become whole again." she said.

Maura sniffled as she pulled away. "I'm so sorry. For all of the pain I caused you." she said looking away.

Jane looked at her. "Hey." she said. "It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. I love you enough to forgive you." she said. "But promise me something." she said

"What?" Maura sniffled.

"Never leave again." Jane said.

"Deal." she said laughing. "So tonight is a go." Maura said.

Jane smiled. "Well I think I can do dinner tonight." she said. "I'll just make sure Casey doesn't have any military things planned." she said getting out her phone. "Nope. I'm free tonight." she said smiling.

Maura smiled. "Do you want to go get coffee?" she asked.

Jane smiled. She missed this a lot. "Yeah." she said. "I'd like that. Let me just tell Korsak where I'm going." she said.

Maura nodded. "Alright." she smiled.

It felt so good to be friends again. Even though the feeling were still very much there, they put it aside for now.

"So where would you like to go?" Maura asked.

"Doesn't matter." Jane said.

"Alright." Maura said. "How about Boston Joe's?" she asked.

Jane nodded "Sounds good." she said as the two got into Maura's car.

Maura turned on the radio.

Is there anybody going to listen to my story

All about the girl who came to stay?

She's the kind of girl you want so much

It makes you sorry

Still you don't regret a single day.

Ah girl

Girl

"I love this song!" Jane said turning the radio up.

When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her

She will turn to me and start to cry;

And she promises the earth to me

And I believe her

After all this time I don't know why

Ah girl

Girl

She's the kind of girl who puts you down

When friends are there, you feel a fool.

When you say she's looking good

She acts as if it's understood.

She's cool, ooh, ooh, ooh,

Girl

Girl

Was she told when she was young that pain

Would lead to pleasure?

Did she understand it when they said

That a man must break his back to earn

His day of leisure?

Will she still believe it when he's dead?

Ah girl

Girl

The song ended. Both women sat there not truly knowing what to say. Was this a sign? What did this mean?

Maura parked the car. "Ready?" she asked.

Jane nodded and they both got out of the car.

Then both women ordered, got their beverages and sat down.

"So how have you been?" Maura asked Jane for the second time today.

"I've been well." Jane said. "Busy."

Maura nodded. "Work does that to you." she said taking a sip of her chai tea latte.

"Not just work." Jane said. "A baby changes everything."

Maura almost choked. "Excuse me?" she said shocked. "A baby?"

Jane nodded. "Yes." she said. "Casey and I have a daughter." she said smiling. "Her name is Ella." she said pulling out her phone.

Maura couldn't believe Jane had a daughter. She was the spitting image of Jane though. Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "She's beautiful." Maura said.

"Thank you." Jane said. "She's my angel."

Maura smiled. She loved how happy Jane was.

"What about you?" Jane asked.

Maura sat up straighter. "I've been alright." she said. "Tired. But for the most part, I've been good." she said.

"Thats good." Jane said.

Maura nodded. The two sat in silence for a while. Neither really knew what to say. Or how to even start the conversation. 1 year, 1 year can change everything.

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update. Life is crazy! But I know alot of you have been confused on the whole Frost thing. He is still deceased. When Korsak said "Frost we could really use you right now." he was looking up kinda like he was talking to God, or to a spirit. That's what I meant. I'm sorry if I confused anyone! Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! oxox


End file.
